This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Co-Funded Instrumentation Core comprises a diverse group of three core capabilities, located at the Delaware Biotechnology Institute, that play a critical and enabling role to facilitate life sciences-based research at the University of Delaware and in the broader research community in the state. The facilities involved are: + The Bioimaging Center, a multi-user facility covering a comprehensive array of electron, confocal, light and scanning probe microscopy; + The Proteomics Center, offering services for measuring and quantifying protein expression profiles and for assessing post-translational modifications; + The Bioinformatics Center, which provides a range of computing resources. None of these facilities is managed by the COBRE;all are operated on a fee-for-service basis with additional institutional and infrastructure grant support. The support request by the COBRE provides fixed funding to each of the centers, allowing all COBRE investigators'labs extended use of the services of the centers.